Songfic Challenge
by evanescentflame421
Summary: 10 songfics written for songs selected at random. This was much harder than I expected. T because I always rate my stories T.


_**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Inception fic. This was so much harder than I thought it would be :/**_

_****__Rules:_

_****__1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
__****__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_****__... ... ..._

**Situations-Escape the Fate**

He watched her from across the room, she was working on one of her designs for a level and chewing on her lip in concentration.

Those full pink lips looked so inviting…

Before he could stop himself he was walking over to her.

"Arthur, what are you-?"

He cut her off, crashing his lips onto hers. She began kissing back and he was yearning for more. He lifted Ariadne and set her on her desk. They broke apart and he started removing his shirt.

…

**All or Nothing-O-Town**

"Ariadne? Ariadne?" Mark said, snapping her out of her daze.

She was staring at his new suit that he'd bought to match her stunning, little black dress. Her friend Saito had invited them to some sort of fancy party.

"Do you like it?"

"I-" her gaze dropped to the floor and he knew that she was thinking of him. He didn't know exactly who he was. She'd only told him that he'd passed away.

"Ariadne, love, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I can't do this. That," she said gesturing to Mark suit. "You-Arthur…" Tears started forming in her eyes. "I-I can't do this."

With that she turned towards the door, and walked out of Mark's life forever.

She didn't go to the party, but instead to the cemetery.

…

**I Told You So-Carrie Underwood**

Ariadne was woken by furious pounding on her door.

She reluctantly got up, grumbling to herself, and made her way to go answer it. On the other side of the door stood a tired and broken-looking Arthur.

"What are you doing her?" The venom in her voice made him wince.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I-We, Eames and I, we almost got killed tonight. You were the only thing I could think of as we were running and getting shot at. I was wrong. A relationship will work. I need to be with you."

She stroked his cheek. "I told you so," she whispered as she moved aside to let him in.

…

**Toxic-Britney Spears**

His lips on hers for that brief moment in time was all she ever thought about nowadays. Ariadne was not used to falling for guys so hard. Not like this. He was everywhere she turned.

She remembered catching his eyes for a brief moment at the airport, and she saw that playful gleam in his eye. This wasn't over.

She was addicted.

So was he.

…

**Last to Know-Three Days Grace**

"Arthur what's wrong?" Ariadne asked, concerned with the way he'd been acting lately.

"Bianca and I broke up a few days ago. She left me for someone else. She's been cheating on me for God-knows-how-long."

She grabbed his hand and told him that there's no way Bianca would ever find someone as good as him.

He looked at her and smiled. "I deserve better than her. She'll leave him too, anyway. Don't worry about my, Ari."

…

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl)-Nine Days**

They were both sitting down on her kitchen floor, legs crossed, her laughing and his heart warming at the sound. He'd successfully cheered her up.

This beautiful, amazing young woman before him had just spent the last half hour crying about her douche bag of an ex boyfriend. He'd never liked him, and now that he's broken her heart he'd kick his ass.

Later.

Right now he was happy being with the smiling girl who always used to be so sad when she was with her ex.

…

**Ride For You-Danity Kane**

"Look at me! Dammit Arthur! Look at me!"

He was facing the window and he refused to turn around. They'd been fighting about her being involved in extraction. Her being involved with him. He thought he was bad for her.

"We have been together for three years, we've made it work for this long, and you want to quit now? I don't think so. This-this last job, that little mishap was nothing. I don't care about the danger. Look at me," she yelled while pulling his arm.

He turned to face her. "I love you. I'm staying here with you."

…

**Miss Independent-Ne-yo**

He watched her walk into the warehouse after their months apart and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He'd spent a lot of time after the Inception thinking about her. He just found her to be incredibly attractive. She was brilliant, beautiful, funny, and independent.

Her independence was something that greatly impressed him. She waltzed into the warehouse and the dream-sharing world and took it by storm. She got Cobb to share his darkest secrets with her, and saved all of their asses.

She could hold her own. He was very impressed.

…

**I Pray-Amanda Perez**

She watched his chest rise up and down as he slept next to her. She gently touched his cheek, careful not to wake him. He'd had a long day.

She'd almost lost him. Again. He didn't tell her, but she could see it in his eyes when he got home. She saw that he was trying to keep it from her.

She touched her lips to his and a single tear slid down her face. She was so in love with him, and everyday there was a chance that he would be taken away from her. It was hard to live this way, but she did.

She closed her eyes and prayed that God would keep this amazing man, her love, alive.

…

**Fallin' For You-Colbie Calliat**

"Hey Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Their eyes met and she looked away, blushing. "You wanna go grab a coffee with me?"

He smiled a small smile. They walked out of the warehouse to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence. After purchasing the coffee they walked to the small park across the street and she tried to work up the courage to tell him. She had to tell him.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I kinda think I'm falling for you," she said, suddenly finding the ground to be very interesting.

"Ariadne?"

"Yes?"

"I kinda wanna catch you."


End file.
